


The Seer of the Past

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cynerik, Gen, Knights of Naren books, Seer of the Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN
Summary: Cynerik answers the call to gather the seers at the temple palace.





	The Seer of the Past

Cynerik waited in the small line that had formed outside the door to the palace. He had heard the call to find the first three seers and answered it, but as he heard from the innkeeper last night, many others claimed to be seers as well. There could only be three. He wondered how they could believe they were when they weren’t. The goddesses had stated that quite clearly through their head priest that there would be only one seer of the past, one seer of the present, and one seer of the future at any given time. When they died, they would be reborn to continue their work in Naren.

He supposed the draw of living in the palace with the head priest made people try, even though they knew they weren’t. Either that or they were crazy enough to believe themselves to be.

He was not crazy. Ever since he was a child he could see things that had already happened. In a way, it helped him predict the future if he could see someone talking about what they planned to do before they actually did it. He supposed it was the same for the seer of the present. He looked around at the other faces in the line. Most of them were human, like him, but one tall Glimarin elf stood out, towering above the rest of them by at least six inches. Were any of them the seer of the present?

The innkeeper had also said that the priests had developed a test, one that wouldn’t be passable by anyone trying to fake being a seer, including mages. Cynerik took only a few minutes to ‘see’ the test before going to sleep last night. He was certain he would pass.

At last, it was his turn. He was led inside and asked to sit. One of the priests sat across from him, along with a younger man writing things down on a piece of paper. Cynerik took only a moment to view only seconds into the past and look over the man’s shoulder. He was writing down Cynerik’s description. Human. Shoulder length brown hair. Brown eyes. Looks to be about thirty. Cynerik frowned. He was only twenty-eight.

The priest spoke, “What is your name?”

“Cynerik,” he answered. The other man continued writing things in his notes.

“Where are you from?” the priest asked.

“Mount Odel in Torlan.”

“Cynerik of Mount Odel in Torlan, which seer do you claim to be?”

“I am the seer of the past.”

“We will see. What did I have for breakfast this morning?”

“Eggs and bread. You also had tea.”

The priest nodded, “There is a man in the room next to this one. He was doing something while you were being led to this room. Please tell me what he was doing.”

Cynerik took a moment to look back in the room next to the one he was in. This was harder as he had never been in the room, but it was not impossible. “He was pouring water into one glass, then back again.”

“Most people miss that one. Very good.” The priest looked interested now. “There is a final question. The High Priest has a specific memory of his mother that he has told only me about. Please tell me what it is.”

Again he took only a moment. He had never met the High Priest, but he was in the presence of the priest who heard the memory now so that made it easier. “When he was twelve, his mother asked him to help her when she had too much work to do. He did, but he complained. She told him to go play. He started to go, but he stopped and turned back towards her. He helped her.”

“I believe you to be the seer of the past. The High Priest will want to meet you. Do you have any belongings to retrieve?”

“I left my things at the inn.”

“I will send someone to get them. Werner,” he said while turning to look at the other man, “get someone to show him to his room before getting the next person. We’re only looking for the seer of the future now.”


End file.
